What If Luke Joined the Imperial Academy: Heroes of the Empire
by JustAnotherCrazyNerd
Summary: Summary: In an alternate universe where Palpatine dies and Darth Vader becomes emperor, a young Luke Lars (Unknowingly Luke Skywalker) graduates the imperial academy and joins the ranks of the Grand Imperial Army. Little does he know that he is about to go through the biggest adventure of his life, but he will change the fate of the empire forever.
1. Getting Recruited

**Summary: In an alternate universe where Palpatine dies and Darth Vader becomes emperor, a young Luke skywalker joins the imperial academy and joins the rank of the Grand Imperial Army. Little does he know that he is about to go through the biggest adventure of his life, but he will change the fate of the empire forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars all rights go to Lucasfilm nor is this an official story of Lucasfilm or Disney**

Luke took a deep breath as he sat in the lobby of the Recruitment center. His palms were sweating, course no one could really blame them. Only a few short years ago he was a small farm boy on Tatooine working on a moister farmer, Bullseyeing Womp Rats in Begger's canyon and now he was graduated at the top of his class, the problem was they didn't exactly know where to place him, which was why he was here.

Truth was His uncle didn't want him to be at the academy and truth was had the old man had his way he wouldn't have, but his aunt had eventually convinced Owen to let the boy go, and truth was Luke was grateful. He didn't feel like he had anything going for him on the desert planet. Had he stayed, at best he would have been a pirate or a mercenary, at worst, he was going to be stuck as a moister farmer or worse a beggar.

He wondered what life in the imperial army would be like, he didn't think it would be splendid or glamorous, but truth was he was use to that. Tatooine was never a planet that was known for its glamour. With talks of a rebellion going on he wondered if he would have to face the battle lines, but he figured that if something happened to him at least him family would be financially secure.

"Luke Lars!"

Luke got up and took a deep breath.

"Alright Luke keep yourself together."

Luke have a salute to the recruitment officer who looked over his Data-file

"Targeting and shooting: Exceptional

"Demolition: Average

Mechanical engineering: Exceptional"

Piloting: passed the OMM 0910 simulation (No cheating involved I checked the programing three times)

"Holy smokes!" The recruitment officer covered his mouth to avoid being loud, but it was enough to make Luke nervous

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Yeah, how in the heck did you pass the OMM 0910? You have to have the reflexes of a super computer."

"Well I mean, I used to Bullseye womp rats in begger's Canyon and the trench in the simulation was about half that. It was difficult I'll grant, but it was doable."

"I don't think you realize just what kind of a feat that is to accomplish, between that and everything elese I can see how you graduated at the top of your class."

A smile came over the Farmboy's face.

"Thank you sir."

"Says here you are 1.72 meters correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmmm. Short but workable. Your more of a hands on kind of person aren't you? you'd rather be in cockpit rather than working on say a Cruiser or Star destroyer."

"Yes sir. I mean I'll go where I'm assigned but being with large crew kind of puts me out of my element."

"yeah navy's not really a good pick for you. The empire always wants more stormtroopers but people of this skill deserves more than just be cannon fodder."

The man then began to rub his chin. "You know maybe…." He then looked up at Luke "Tell you what make yourself comfortable in the lounge area I'm going to make a phone call.

Luke nodded and did as he was told, grabbing a soda from a vending machine before sitting down and reading the news off the datapack.

"Nervous about recruitment?"

Luke looked up and noticed a man dressed in an imperial officers outfit. He was a tall stout man with slicked back blonde hair, a thick goatee, pale skin and blue eyes. The first thing Luke noticed was the cybernetic right eye. Quickly the the young farm boy got up and gave a salute. The officer chuckled .

"Oh come now there is no need for that, I only asked a question. Luke Lars correct?"

"Yeah, I mean yes sir. They are kind of having a hard time deciding where to put me. I passed OMM 0910 and well they are going nuts.

"So I hear."

"I mean is that a big deal?"

"Indeed the OMM 0910 simulation was programed by Lord Vader himself."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You mean I beat a program created personally by the emperor?"

"Now you see the empire is excited. Recruits like you are very hard to come by. Trust me I know."

"Where do you think they will put me?"

"I know where I would put you."

Luke went to say something but was interrupted when he was called back. The recruiting officer waived him forward, letting out a sigh as the young boy got closer.

"Look I couldn't get ahold of Sergeant Marcus so the best thing I can tell you is go to a motel take a break and the empire will call you once we figure out where to put you."

"While that first part sounds like a splendid idea, I assure you that that last part will not be necessary.

The recruiter looked up to see the man Luke was talking to in the lobby behind the young recruit.

"Oh Sergeant Marcus, I didn't see you sir."

Luke raised an Eyebrow. "You're Sergeant Marcus?"

The Sergeant nodded offering a hand.

"Sergeant Marcus Aurelius of Shadow Squadron at your service."

Luke shook a hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure sir."

The recruiter cleared his throat. "Sir, didn't you say Shadow Squad needs one more recruit?"

"Indeed I did and I believe I have found one. That is if you are interested young Lars. We are a hands on versatile squad and in truth we could use a man like you."

"It would be an honor sir."

"Then get some rest and I shall meet you in a couple of days. Welcome to the Empire boy soon your new life begins . you are dismissed."

Luke Saluted and walked out the door. A window of opportunity had opened up. The question now was where it was going to take him.

 **Hope you enjoyed this so far. The idea is that Shadow Squadron the imperial equivalent of Rogue Squadron, fitting considering that Anakin lead the squad during the clone wars. Speaking of which the Squad consist of entirely new characters mostly OC's I'm going to try and make them match Rogue squad as much as I can while still giving them an imperial feel. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. Hope everything works out and before you ask, These people while imperial will still be fairly in the good alignment so this isn't a Dark side Luke story at least not in the traditional sense. Also a couple of easter eggs. Comment if you find them.  
**


	2. Meeting the Team

The flight to Taris had not exactly been the most pleasant the landing had resulted in a bit of turbulence, and the pilot hadn't exactly been the friendliest. Luke had honestly come to expect that from the imperials. It was like that during boot camp and the academy so it wasn't very surprising here.

"This is where you get off boy."

Luke nodded and got out of his seat. Taris seemed like an huge urban city not unlike that of Coruscant. According to imperial records the place had once been razed in a battle during the time of the Old republic nearly four millennia ago, the republic had not taken rebuilding the city as a top priority but construction over the past 20 years had very nearly restored the urbanized planet to its former glory. Vader had been very proactive about restoring planets that had been ravaged during and even before the clone wars and it had shown. Luke had to admit, he had to give credit where credit was due.

Shadow Squad's base was a mansion on the Upper district of the planet, Luke had assumed that the mansion was owned by the sergeant, any imperial of relevant position or military rank tended to be rather wealthy and they were unafraid to show it. The young farm boy couldn't help but find himself once again nervous. Would the squad consist of people just like him, or were they going to consist of rough and ruthless war vets. The idea of being fresh meat wasn't exactly appealing to Luke, but he felt like had gone too far now to just up and quit.

the front door was guarded by a couple of Trandoshans guards armed with heavy blasters. Marcus had given him a pass to show the guards so that the young boy would not have turned into ground beef. Still, the fact that the guards were head and shoulders above him still made the young farm boy approach them cautiously.

'Um excuse me; I'm here to see Sergeant Marcus Aurelius. One of the guards looked at the pass whipping his long lizard like tongue. He then pointed to the door.

"Down to the left." he hissed =.

The place was built like a regal castle, having curtains and floors made of fine material while the walls were covered with portraits and sculptors of gold and silver. He then went into the main chamber where a bunch of figures stood. He then saw the Sergeant who smiled at him and introduced the new recruit to the other four members in the room .

"Ah my friend I'd like to introduce you to Shadow Squad's newest recruit. Luke Lars."

Everyone turned around giving various reactions. Luke gave a small but nervous waive.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves to the new recruit?"

First was Joseph Snide or Ghost as they called him, he was a man of about 1.8 meters, having pale skin and what appeared to be yellowish eyes. His lips were thin almost to the point of looking like stretched latex over gaunt cheeks. Apparently he had started his career as a bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa and Marcus had been his last target but the job had been botched resulting in the bounty hunters capture. Fortunately for the bounty hunter his skills in recon had kept the sergeant's interest. Considering that Snide's two choses were to join Shadow Squad or risk execution, the bounty hunter went with the job that allowed him to keep his skin intact. When Luke looked him in the eye the guy gave a cutthroat gesture. Luke gulped nervously.

Then there was Jester Moreelor or Shorty as he was called. he was an Alderidiaan who While claimed to be 20, he could have easily been mistaken for a 14 year old, having a youthful face, chestnut hair, and soft pink lips his family had been in the military for three generations. He got his place in shadow squad by stealing a pirated Starfighter and hacking into the frigate of a notorious pirate king which he soon crashed into the spice minds of Kessel. He had been spending the last two and a half years understanding everything imperial from the history to regulations. He had managed to create a computer system that was close to impenetrable and this pleased Lord Vader enough that he personally assigned him to the squad. One of the things that Luke noted about him was that he talked very quickly and spoke in a nervous manner.

Then there was Jyn Aurelius. She was nicknamed heifer due to being the largest member of the group. aside from her obese build, she was about 1.78 meters tall she had pale freckled skin with fairly plump lips, pale blue eyes and a chubby face. Her hair was blonde and cut into a bob that covered her left eye . By the way she spoke it was clear that she had been born. She had been born and raised in the imperial military capital in Cardia and this fact was clear in the fact that she spoke with a very prominent imperial accent that typically only prevalent those that had been raised in the military. She had been training all her life to be the best pilots in the empire even going as far as to augment herself with cybernetics to improve her reflexes. Like Luke she was one of the few people to pass the OMM 0910 simulation impart thanks to her cybernetics due to her skills and her heritage she was one of the first members to be a part of the new squad. Luke smiled and gave a nod as his uncle had taught him to always be nice to a lady. What he didn't expect was that she would grin and wink at him.

Then last was a darktrooper that simply went by the name of Ten. Even though he was in his thirties he looked closer to his fifties. Based on the Scars riddled across his face it was pretty clear that he had seen more battles then most. He was the coldest of any of the other members, but Luke quickly learned why. He was a member of the original Shadow squad, a clone trooper based off of the original Fett template. At one time the Fett clones took up the whole army tens of millions of perfect soldiers protecting the Republic from it's enemies. The problem was they aged twice as quickly as a normal human and Vader found them to be expensive and impractical. The millions of perfect soldiers had now been reduced to a little over fifty thousand.

these surviving clones were converted into Dark Troopers their limbs and organs were removed and replaced with cybernetics to turn them into Cyborg Super soldiers In some cases, over 70% of a clone's body was replaced and combined With their years of combat experience and cybernetic enhancements the units that did make it onto the field were undeniably effective. Luke found himself amazed at this revelation. Dark Troopers were something that were only told as legends or ghost stories and frankly those stories varied. In some stories they were mercenaries, in some they were elite war vets, and in some stories they were thought to be droids.

Ten Was the one person that didn't give him any kind of warm welcome in fact when the young farmboy looked him in the eye he was greeted with a snarl.

"Don't get conformable here Rookie, You may have passed a simulation but you haven't been there when the air is hot and the smell of decaying corpse is so strong not even the filters of your helmet can block it out. You haven't felt your ears ringing after they feel the blast of a concussion grenade. You haven't heard the sound of your comrade's last breath or put your hand inside the goop that was once your best friend's face. You're a soft skin. Someone who hasn't seen war, and until that changes, as far as I'm concerned you're nothing."

Everyone felt the air get sucked up like a vacuum after hearing Ten's speech the silence didn't end until Marcus cleared his throat.

"Well then…I hope you feel conformable here. There are about seven other members but these 4 are the best and the ones you will be in most contact with. Welcome to the Shadow Squad.

Luke nodded and gave a salute

"What's our first mission sir?"

Marcus chuckled

"I'm glad you asked."

The sergeant pressed a button a picture of Tatooine popped up.

Luke raised an eyebrow

"That's….That's my home planet.

 **A/N: I know technically there are twelve in a squad but I can't keep track of twelve…so consider the other 7 as NPCs let me know if I did a good job describing these dour. Hope you enjoyed this. I'll come clean…Heifer is basically my imperial female version of Porkins One of the underrated characters in my opinion (RIP William Hootkins July 5, 1948 – October 23, 2005) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Suiting Up

"Our imperial forces have been in negotiations with some of the Smugglers Guild on Tatooine in an effort to get ahold of spice As it turns out if the spice is prepared in a certain way it can make some rather effective painkillers. The problem is apparently rebels have learned the same thing and imperial intelligence says there is a good chance that rebels will attack one of our asteroid bases near the planet, and attempt their own negotiations."

"So are we talking standard three day patrol, or seek and destroy?"

"Hopefully it will be a simple 3 day patrol but if of course you run into rebels you know what to do. Report to the hanger. You are dismissed."

Luke looked around in amazement as he looked around the Hanger. He had read up on the basics of TIE Fighter and even managed to familiarize himself with the controls. TIE fighters were smooth in space but due to the lack of shields one had to make sure not to get hit. Some of the upgraded models such as The TIE Advanced and TIE interceptor had shield generators but even those were in a limited capacity.

Still it was exciting and even breathtaking to watch the droids prepare the ships. If there was any kind of word that could describe it, it would be exhilarating. Luke found himself mouthing in amazement as he saw the whole thing. That was until Jyn signaled him to the locker room.

"Come on rookie!"

Luke went to the locker designated to him and began to smile wide as he gazed at his uniform. Less than 10 percent of all Recruits had passed the rigorous test that qualified a person to wear such a uniform. To be able to wear such a thing meant something. It meant he was part of the best of the best.

Luke turned around to see Jyn putting on her uniform. He noted how it was custom made to fit her bulk but was really to pre occupied to make a remark or joke.

"Excited?" she asked  
"It….it just doesn't seem real to be honest. just a few short years ago I'd be on the surface of Tatooine fitiling around with droid and making sure the moister evaporators were working. Now I'm going to be flying above the planet trying to defend it."

"You'll get used to it. Just like you'll get used to being called a vac-head and being pulled in for propaganda films.

This made Luke stop. "Wait what films?"

Luke never got the opportunity to get his question answered as she immediately went back to the hanger bay. It was launching time. Luke headed to a tie fighter but was stopped before he could get in."

"Hey Rookie where are you going?" Ghost asked.

Luke raised an eyebrow "Um getting into a ship?

"In one of those death cans?"

He then directed Luke to where everyone else was going before pointing out a new type of fighter to Luke. the ship had a spherical cockpit with an octagonal forward window, but rather than the usual large wings on either side, it had four short fins protruding directly from the cockpit assembly at right angles to one another. Luke found himself amazed

"What is that?"

"One of the moffs calls it a TIE Raptor. It's fast, Maneuverable, has Hyperdrive, is armed to the teeth with four laser cannons and two concussion missile tubes, right now they are in the beta stage but the ones we are testing out even have shields.

Luke eyes widened and his mouth dropped as his inner child began to come out.

"You mean we are the first to get to test these out?"

"Oh yeah. Shadow Squad gets all the new toys. The emperor has even said if they are effective and we can make them last we can keep and modify them as we wish."

Luke jumped into the cockpit of one of the Raptor's. It only took him a few minutes to get used to the controls thanks I part due to their similarities to the other TIE models that he had studied at both the academy and boot camp. Luke couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Everything I have done for the last two and a half years have been preparing me for this moment."

Nearly everyone on the Comlink channel started laughing

"Alright rookie try not to get to much of a high."

Luke looked down on the sandy planet from his cockpit. his breath was somewhat taken away all things considered.

"The planet seems a lot more magnificent when you're looking down on it. I'll admit looking at the twin suns from here, they look amazing.

"You don't get out much do you rookie?" Ghost asked Jyn interjected in defense.

"Give Luke a break ghost. This is the first time he's seen space from an open window let him enjoy.

"Would you Newbie's shut up? We have a mission to do.

"We get it Ten you're a crabby old man that feels out of place."

"Interesting fact. geologist think Tatooine was once a lush world that had large oceans and a world-spanning jungle inhabited by a technologically advanced race."

"Oh please Shorty no more nerd facts please!"

As the crew joked around, Luke's sensors noticed something coming up on his scanners. As they got closer, the alert systems on the scanners began to beep faster and faster.

"Guys Fighters incoming."

"I see them."

"Copy that."

"Hold your positions."

Ships came out of hyperspace. Upon closer inspection. Ten recognized that they were X-Wings bearing rebel insignias

"Rebels, Watch yourselves Rookies."

"Should we hail them?" Luke asked

"Would it ever work?"

"It's worth a short.

Those thoughts were cut off as one of the rebels already opened a public channel

"Imperial fighters, you are inside neutral space. Leave now and you will not be harmed. Repeat leave now and you will not be harmed."

Luke's eyes widened and his heart sank as he heard the voice. It was a voice that Luke not only recognized, it belonged to a man that Luke considered a brother.

"B-Biggs?"

The fighter reacted in kind "Luke?"

a few seconds seemed like an eternity as silence echoed in space.. Luke felt like he could almost sense dread coming from the X-Wing. When Biggs finally spoke up, his voice was shallow and cracking a cold chill came over Luke as his best friend gave him a warning.

"Luke, Vac-head or no Vac-head I'm only going to say this once. Get out before we both do something we'll regret."

 **A/N: Fair waring we are probably going to go into clique territory here in the next chapter. So if you want to skip the next chapter I won't mind. (Seriously anyone who has seen a civil war movie probably knows what's going to happen next. I was originally going to have Biggs be part of Shadow Squad, but one I didn't want Shadow Squad to literally be an alignment bended Rouge squadron (As in all the same characters just on the empire's side) plus two Biggs was never an imperial. At least with Luke the only initial reason for him joining the rebellion was because he was dragged into it and the empire killed his family. Biggs Jumped imperial ship at first opportunity. (Heck we learned in the EU that he was a deserter long before taking to Luke) So yeah sucks to be Luke…anyway don't forget to comment.**


	4. Crisis on Tatooine: Better Not Call Saw

The air in the cockpits felt thick as both sides refused to move an inch.

"So I take it you two know each other? Ghost asked

Biggs chuckled. "Know him? The kid's the best bush pilot in the Outer Rim Territories we used to fly hoppers to the end of the canyons. I'm just sorry that it's apparent we are on different sides."

Luke did not know how to react to all this. Anytime he tried to open up his mouth, he just found himself unable to speak. At least that was until a question finally came to mind.

"When were you going to tell me that you had joined the rebellion?"

Biggs let out a sigh "Honestly I hoped never to have to tell you."

"Really? Cause I never made it a secret that I wanted to join the Imperial academy. "

"I know but I figured that your old man was going to stop you or at least slow you down.

Some of the fighters on both sides were getting impatient.

"Come on Biggs let's blast these imps already and get this over with."

The feeling is mutual pal."

Jyn was about to try to calm the situation down, that was until a fleet of ships popped onto the Scanner.

"Hey Boy's I hate to interrupt this whole boy scout reunion but we got a swarm of fighters incoming."

Ten looked at his scanners. His eyes widened.

"What the? We got Clankers. CLANKERS INCOMING!"

"Clankers?" Biggs asked

"CIS Battle droids." Jyn remarked

Biggs was confused "Separatist Battle Droids? The only person I know that Uses Battle Droids is…Saw."

Almost on cue two Lucrehulk-class battleships came out of hyperspace. Biggs gritted his teeth breathing heavily

"Blast it Saw!"

"Who the heck is Saw?" Luke asked

"Saw Gerrera, he was an old freedom fighter during the Clone Wars."

"Let me guess, One of your Alliance friends?" Jyn asked Sarcastically

"…unfortunately".

"Guy's his hailing us."

A small hologram appeared on everyone's comlink channel the man appeared to be a tall man with dark skin and a large build. From the looks of things, he appeared to be a cyborg given the oxygen mask he was wearing; the Squad assumed that the man had dealt with some lung damage. Ten could not help but smirk.

"So this is the great Saw Gerrera."

"You arrogance is great imperial," the man spoke in a raspy voice. "That arrogance will be your downfall."

"Can it. You and I both know we're just a couple old relics."

"The difference is that you will be forgotten in the dust of an empire long forgotten. I am part of a cause that will never die.

"And I'm the one that is arrogant and delusional."

"Why are you here?" Luke asked "Are you trying to get a hold of the spice?

"I intend to destroy it." Saw said

Saw then directed his eyes toward Biggs "Why hasn't your squad wiped out these imperials?

"One I don't take orders from you. Two…there were complications."

"What kind of complications?"

"He means me Saw" Luke chirped. "He's a friend."

"There are no friends in this war…only True Patriots or Imperial Traitors. I am giving you one chance Imperials. Surrender and face your war crimes against the galaxy and the True Republic, or I will have these fighters blast you into the cold vacuum of space.

"No Saw." Biggs barked. "I don't know about the rest of these guys but I know Luke is a good kid and I'm not going to kill him just to satisfy the bloodlust of a crazy extremist like you."

"So you refuse to fight?"

"Against my friend…yes."

Saw was silent for a moment.

"Then I am sorry."

Biggs knew what that meant. He stiffened.

"One of these days someone is going to stop you."

"Perhaps, but you have no army behind you to do so now."

"I would not count the Chickens before they hatched Saw." A voice interrupted over the comlink

A small fleet of four Victory I-class Star Destroyers came out of Hyperspace with a whole mess of TIE Fighters. Jyn could not help but laugh.

"Were you spying on us this whole time dad?"

Sergeant Marcus chuckled "If war as taught me anything it's always have reinforcements in plain sight."

Biggs cleared his throat "Um I know technically I don't have a right to speak being a traitors and all but um we got droid Starfighters heading right for us!"

"Shadow's follow Biggs Lead take out as many of those fighter's as you can."

"Sir Yes Sir!" they all simultaneously said.

Luke couldn't help but smile "Well Biggs looks like we get to fight together afterall."

The space above Tatooine Flashed in lights of green and red. The High pitched whine of the TIE Fighter's almost came across as a loud shriek. The adrenaline rush that had engulfed Luke's body made him feel on edge. Locked on Target, Three Two, one. Fire.

Luke pressed the trigger as green Lasers directly hit the backside of a droid star fire causing it to go into a tailspin before exploding

"I got him. I got him!"

"Great, have a cookie." Ten barked

"Oh come on Ten you don't feel just the tiniest bit of nostalgia fighting the droids again?"

"This is one of those nostalgic moments I would be perfectly happy living without thank you very much."

"Wormie if we can manage to launch a torpedo into the inside we may be able to cause a chain reaction that can blow the ship up from the inside. You Shadow One and Shadow three to cover me.

"Got it Biggs"

"Wormie, Who's Wormie?

"Another Story for another day."

"Following position now."

The Lucrehulk had a an armada of turbo lasers aimed at the fleet. Resulting in them have to duck and dodge to avoid fire.

"Can't shake them." Luke called.

"Almost there," Biggs called "Stay on Target!" the fighters closed in onto the hanger, everything seemed to go smoothly until a missile launched directly at Luke.

"Look Out!"

Biggs swerved directly into the missile's path. The last thing Luke Saw was His friend's fighter going into a tailspin before exploding.

"Biggs!" Luke felt his breath leave them. The uniform began to feel heavy as his eyes started to water. Just like that, Biggs was gone killed by the very rebellion he wanted to help. Luke's thoughts were interrupted when Ghost spoke from the comlink

"Luke you're open take the shot now.

Luke launched missile's directly into the hanger hitting the core directly. The Damaged ship crashed directly into its twin counterpart.

WARNING WARNING CORE MALFUNCTION HAS OCCURRED DETINTATION IS INIMITE!

There was a sigh of relief that came from all of the vac-heads that was until Ghost screamed on the Comlink.

"Guys look!"

As the ships exploded Tens of thousands of missiles from the Lucrehulk's interior soared through space at an intangible speed before bombarding the planet's surface. Everyone looked in shock and horror as the last of the events unfolded. Too little too late did everyone realize that the whole space battle had been a mere distraction. The only thing that was going through Luke's mind at that moment was...

"No, Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru."

Ten spoke over the Comlink

"Sergeant Marcus are you seeing this?."

"I wish I wasn't but I am. Saw must have had a mutual destruction plan. Change of Orders. Go down to the planet's surface try to find as many survivors as you can."

"Yes sir. You people heard the man, on the double."

Luke's heart began racing. It was already bad enough that he lost Biggs…and it seemed the nightmare could be very well just beginning.

 **A/N: Warning I suck at doing space battles so if this sucks, I am sorry feel free to let me have it. I was originally going to have Luke Kill Biggs but I just could not do it. So yeah, if this is messy please say so and I won't do any more scenes like these. In this case, please please please leave a review on how this went**


	5. Old Face From an Old Past

Even with the proper cooling systems of the piloting uniforms, the deserts of Tatooine was unbearably hot, the only people who were natural comfortable were Ten and Jyn and that was due to the cybernetics. Ten barely felt anything and apparently Jyn's cybernetics regulated the temperature of her body so well that she could have walked naked in the desert and felt fine. Luke was not really in the mood to test that theory.

"So this is Tatooine?" Ghost asked "As much as I used to have a run in with the hutts during my bounty hunting career I've never been on this planet."

"Trust me there is not much to see." Luke said "Trust me I used to live here."

"Guys look!" Shorty screamed.

From the distance the troops could see smoke rising up into the atmosphere. Luke's eyes widened in horror as he realized the settlement that was on fire was in fact Lars homestead. Luke began to shake in fear.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no, Oh no."

The young boy then ran to the burning wreckage.

"Uncle Owen, Aunt Buru, Uncle Owen!"

There was no response. Luke frantically looked around for a shout, a sigh something. It was not until he looked over at the side of the Dome to see two charred skeletons lying beside it. Luke Felt his throat close up as tears wetted his eyes.

The other 4 came up behind him. Shorty looked on to the scene in horror at the carnage that was before them. Jyn put her hand and let out a gasp. Ghost and Ten didn't say much of anything. Ghost had remembered being in the bounty hunter business long enough to recognize brutality it was something crime lords were good at. As for Ten, he remembered what war was like and sadly this was it. Sometimes the enemy fought dirty, sometimes the smaller dogs were the worst offenders. Jyn went over to comfort Luke, whose face simply contorted into a look of rage before letting out a primal scream.

"I don't know where Saw is! But I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him! Even if it means I have to crush the whole rebellion by myself ." He then wept

"I'll never get to show them what I've become. I'll never get to hear aunt Buru say how proud she is of me. I'll never get to hear Uncle Owen's sarcastic remark about how great it was that I graduated and now he really needed me back at the farm. "

Ten went over to the young rookie…and for the first time ever he showed a look of both sadness and empathy. He then stood Luke up and patted him on the chest.

"It's never easy to see the ones you love die. I do not know how but somehow, someway we will make these rebel's pay for what they have done. That being said we still have a job to do. We need to look to see if there are any survivors."

Luke nodded and started to put his helmet. That was until he heard a voice.

"Hello There!"

The five squad members looked over to see a shadow of a man in a cloak walking toward them. Everyone drew their blasters.

"Come no closer, we don't want to shoot but don't test us."

The man nodded. Luke eyes widened as he recognized the face of the old man.

"Ben!"

Luke ran over and gave a bear hug around the man

"Man you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

The man lowered his hood and the troops lowered their blasters.

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah this is Ben Kenobi, he's a friend of my uncles.

Ten let out a gasp "Kenobi."

The old clone trooper then aimed his blaster directly at the old man's chest. Jyn and Ghost forced the man down.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa easy old timer!"

"There was only one Kenobi I ever knew and that is Obi-Wan Kenobi"

Ben couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

Now everyone was taking a step back in shock. "Are you the Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

Ben nodded. "I am."

"So you're a Jedi?"

"Was a Jedi, I'm getting too old for that sort of thing. You may try to kill me if you wish but truly I'm just an old fossil who lost his will to fight a long time ago."

Ten lowered his blaster and nodded. "I feel you general. The galaxy does not seem to have a place for people like us anymore."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I appreciate the formality soldier but I'm no general anymore."

"What do we do with this guy? Doesn't the Empire have an anti-jedi policy?"

"Actually The Jedi have been in Defcon yellow for over ten years now."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Defcon Yellow?"

"Termination of Jedi or other force sensitives is to occur only if they engage in direct rebellion against the empire, or are proven to be of rebel sympathies."

A sigh of relief came over Obi-Wan though he didn't want to say anything. So something must have happened to where he was no longer hunting down jedi unprovoked. Maybe that meant that there was hope.

"I assure you I'm no friend of the separatist. I sensed the missiles coming but by the time I got to Owen and Buru it was too late. I'm sorry Luke. Luke nodded and gave Ben a hug."

These aren't the separatist General. It's Saw Gerrera. He's been participating in these kinds of terrorist attacks for a while but this is the biggest we've seen.

Obi-Wan nodded the look on his face made it clear he was not surprised. Jyn shook her head.

"Why would he do something like this? If he wants to show how bad the empire is, he's not helping his cause by I don't know razing an entire planet?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I think in his mind Saw believes what he is doing is right, but his pride blinds him. He will do whatever it takes to advance his cause and consider the loss of innocence a necessary sacrifice It's no surprise he would turn to the dark side."

Luke touched the Jedi's shoulder. "Do you think you'd be willing to help us rescue survivors.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll do what I can?"

The group smiled but there was this overall feeling that with a Jedi around, there was hope.

 **A/N: I rewatched the burning homestead scene from A New Hope. I kind of look at this scene in a whole new perspective after seeing rouge one. This could have easily been flipped around and involved rebel bombers razing the planet to make sure the empire never got a hold of those droids and the rebel alliance's secrets had that happened and The Lars family died as a result of that, Luke might not have had qualms about joining the empire. The fate of the galaxy was always hanging on a thread, and the Rebels are lucky that the empire went for brutality before the one of the alliance "leaders" decided to do some sort of scorched earth tactic**

 **As for why Vader is a lot easier on the Jedi, let's just say that with Palpatine no longer in Vader's head tormenting him, Vader is more of a Grey force user, Like a Light Sith or a Justice dealer (Think Judge dread mostly benevolent but also extremely strict if necessary. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment.**


	6. Aftermath Pt 1

The surface of Tatooine had been blacken d and scared as a result of the missiles with the only good thing to come of it was the possible extinct of the tusken raiders. Had it been only that, but nearly all of the outside villages and ports had been wiped out in the bombardment as well. The only place that seemed to be unscathed was Mos Eisley and possibly Jabba's Palace. it seemed everyone realized that as the place was in fact busting to the seams with refuges. Obi-wan shook his head at the site of it all.

"Be cautious you'll never find a greater hive of scum and villainy."

Ghost couldn't help but smirk at the site of it all. "Jabba must be having a field day with this."

"How can you be so sure he's even alive."

"Kid I've worked with the Hutts for as long as I've been working with the Hutts forever. You don't think that the overgrown slugs don't have a bomb proof shelter in their fortress? A crisis like this means big credits are going to come their way."

"But surly the empire will bring relief to these people."

"They can try but the huts will find ways to sabotage the process, bribery, piracy, trust me this place is going to be a warzone for quite a while."

Obi-wan nodded. "Greed has a way of being a powerful ally, but it can also prove to be a double edged sword."

Heifer nodded and proceeded to activate her holo-communicator, her father appearing at the other end.

"Solider, anything to report."

"All the surviving refuges seemed to have gathered around Mos Eisley. The Hutt Territories maybe intact, but the other ports around the planet have been completely bombarded."

"Blast Saw and his terrorist cells. That is a darn shame."

"What do we do now sir?"

"For now, we'll just have to wait. Lord Vader will want to know about the unraveling of this situation personally."

The captain proceeded to look at Luke.

"My Apologizes to having thrown you into the fire so quickly. This is certainly what I inteeded to be as your first mission."

"Just doing my duty sir."

Marcus smiled and crossed his arms noting Luke's fake enthusiasm. "Is something on your mind private?

Ten Spoke up. "one of the destroyed areas was Lar's Homestead. We saw two bodies and he confirmed them as being that of his parents sir. "

Marcus nodded. "I see. I'm sorry for your loss."

Luke simply nodded. "Saw will pay for what's his done. I make sure of that."

"We all will my friend. Saw and his so called rebellion his a threat to the entire galaxy and it seems like he is escalating. If he's unraveling there is no telling what he is capable of doing next. In the meantime you guys will just have to wait until ethier I or someone gives you further orders. Anything else to report?"

"There is one thing sir." Ten said. "We found a hermit that helped us look for survivors. He's a Jedi."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "A Jedi on Tatooine. Pardon my skepticism but I do find it a bit hard to believe.

"Give me the comlink." Obi-Wan whispered. Ten nodded before handing the comlink to the Jedi.

"I assure he's telling the truth Sergeant."

Marcus grinned in disbelief "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I honestly never thought I'd ever hear that name come out of my lips again."

"Marcus Aurelius, if I remember correctly you served under General Kit Fisto during the Battle of Raxus Prime."

"2nd battle actually. I also served with general Tano in the battle of Mandalore.

"Understood. Well, as I've told your men I am no threat to you I hold no loyalty to saw and his splinter cell group."

"it reliefs me to hear that. If you would be willing, I would ask you to help us. We are living in dark tines right now and as much as the emperor may not want to admit it, the galaxy may need the jedi again, sooner than later."

Obi-wan could not help but grin a bit. "I appreciate the confidence, but I'm not sure I'd be the man you are looking for. I'm very old and very tired."

"I understand. I just ask you to please think about it. In the meantime all of you are going to have to wait until I can give you a further report. Good Luck to you all. Sergeant out."

The hologram faded and the squad was left looking at each other.

"Well we got time to kill. Now what do we do?"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "I don't know about the rest of you, but as for me, I'm going to get a drink."

The Old Jedi headed towards to the cantina, the others couldn't help but look at each other in confusion before following.

 **a/n: just to note, no this Obi-Wan is not a fake or a fraud. He and Ten are suffering from the same good ol "I'm getting too old for this kind of crap" syndrome. Anyway please don't be afraid to review. I kind of need to get back into practice with this story.**


End file.
